Trapped
by Samara13
Summary: Scott, John and Gordon get trapped in an underwater cave during a mission. Will they hold on untill the rest of their family will save them? Two of the Tracy brothers get a good look on things...
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the windows of the living room. John was sitting in the chair, reading one of his old books. After a few minutes he looked around him. Usually his few stays on the island were filled with the chaos made by his brothers. This quietness was a bit…frightening. Like someone was watching him. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. It was also deserted.

Maybe they're on a mission. John thought. No, I would have heard that…

John decided he better take this strange opportunity to finish his book. He walked back to the chair and started to read again. But after a few minutes, his curiosity got the best of him. He walked to the pool and looked around. Suddenly something banged against his back and he fell in the water. John came up and spit a bit of water out of his mouth. Stings of pain went through his back; the fire wounds of The Hoods attack weren't healed yet.

He saw all his brothers standing in front of him, laughing out loud.

"You are so predictable John"! Virgill said.

He helped John out of the pool. John managed to not groan out of pain.

"I could have known you were up to something". John said.

"Sorry John, but since you're only here once a month, we can't let any opportunity go". Gordon said.

The Tracy brothers went inside.

"Ah there you are". Jeff said while he walked to them. "John, next time you want to swim, consider swimming pants".

John laughed. "I'm going to get some dry clothes".

He walked to his bedroom and grabbed new clothes. After checking if the bathroom was free, he slipped in and locked the door. After changing his pants, he took his shirt off and tried to look at his back in the mirror. The wounds were still very big and was bleeding at the place where Scott must have pushed him.

"John, we've got a mission, hurry up"! He heard Alan scream from below.

John quickly dived into his new shirt and ran downstairs. The rest of his family was already in the office.

"There's a typhoon in the Caribbean". Jeff said when John ran to his tunnel.

Brains activated the tunnels and the six Tracy's were send to the silo's.

"Scott, John, Gordon, you're in Thunderbird 1, Alan, Virgill, you come with me in Thunderbird 2". Jeff said when they gathered in the middle.

After five FAB's, they split up.

Scott and Gordon took the front seats and John took the one behind Gordon. He was pretty nervous, it had been for a while he flew in Thunderbird 1. He heard how Gordon counted and saw Scott press the buttons and finally pushed the lever forwards. John sighed deeply when his back was pushed into the seat.

"You're okay space guy"? Gordon asked looking behind his back.

"I'm fine". John lied.

The three of them looked to the right when they saw Thunderbird 2 flying next to them.

After fifteen minutes they flew into the storm. Thunderbird 1 was shaking heavily and they could barely see a thing.

"It's been a while since I've seen such a heavy one"! Scott screamed over the noise of the thunder and rain.

"Not too tough for you, space guy"? Gordon asked with a huge smile on his face.

John didn't respond. He had closed his eyes, doing his best to not scream out of pain.

A sudden airflow made the Thunderbird 1 fly out of direction.

"Hold on"! Scott said loudly.

The Thunderbird 1 was spinning around and now the three brothers couldn't see anything. Suddenly a huge rock appeared in front of him. Scott tried to maneuver around it, but the wind was too strong. With a huge bang the red nose of the rocket hit the rock. They could hear how the engines stopped working and they were falling down.

"Thunderbird 1 for Thunderbird 2, we're crashing!"Gordon shouted into the microphone.

" The microphone's broke". John said when he looked at the missing blue light.

With a huge bang the rocket fell into the sea. The water surrounded them quickly.

"What must we do"? Gordon screamed.

"We have to get out of here". Scott said. He kicked against the front window. "Come on, help me"!

John and Gordon began to kick as well. Water was coming through the cracks. The three brothers kicked one more time and took a deep breath when the window collapsed. One by one they swam out of the cockpit.

Gordon was the first to get above. Scott appeared several seconds later, followed by John.

"We have to get to land"! John shouted.

That was easy to say. The Tracy's were all good swimmers, but swimming in the middle of a typhoon was a whole new thing. The waves were crushing down on them. Suddenly Scott realized he was missing someone.

"John, where's Gordon"? He screamed.

John looked around him, searching for his younger brother. He couldn't see him anywhere. Scott and John both dived into the dark water. John looked beneath and around him. From the corner from his eye, he saw Scott going down at high speed. John swam to the place where Scott disappeared. There was a strong current and John felt how he too sank down.

The current became stronger and stronger and John could see he was dragged to what seemed an underwater cave. He was almost sure he could see Scott going inside the cave. Darkness surrounded him when he also entered the cave. His legs and arms were hit by sharp rocks and John was sure he was going to drown if he didn't get air soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Air filled his longs when John got his head out of the water. He looked around him. He was in a kind of underground lake.

"John, over here"! He heard Gordon shout.

John looked left at him. He saw Gordon wave at him from a huge rock. John swam to him and noticed his back was hurting again.

"You're all right"? John asked when he pulled himself on the rock.

"Yeah, only some little scratches". Gordon said. "Have you seen Scott"?

"No the last time I saw him he was dragged into the cave". John said. "I thought he'd be here".

The both of them looked around and screamed for their oldest brother.

"I'm here, I need help"! They heard him yell back.

John stood up and saw that Scott was in the middle of the water. He jumped off the rock and swam to him, with Gordon just behind him.

"I think my arm's broken". Scott said shaky when John grabbed him on his shoulders.

"That's okay, just paddle with your feet, we'll do the rest". John said.

He held Scotts chest up and Gordon took Scotts shoulders. It took them ages to get back to the rock and the water was freezing.

Scott let out a little scream when John and Gordon got him on the rock. John would have wanted to do the same, but right now he was more concerned about his older brother.

"Let me have a look". He panted when he carefully took Scotts right arm.

It was a pretty big cut in it that was bleeding badly. John ripped a bit from his sleeve and bound it around the cut. After a few more looks, John could tell there was probably a crack in his elbow.

"We need to bind it to keep it from swelling". John said.

The only thing he could think of was one of their jackets. He looked at Gordon, who was shivering already. John took out his vest, shove it beneath Scotts arm and bound it around his neck.

"Thanks". Scott said. "You're not too cold"?

"Not at all". John lied.

The three brothers sat close to each other, the only thing they heard was the water crushing against the rock.

"You think we're going to get out of here"? Gordon asked.

"Of course". John said. Dad, Alan and Virgill are looking for us right now".

He closed his eyes for a sec. The stings were getting more painful.

John opened his eyes when he heard Gordon cough badly. Without hesitation, John took his shirt off and forced Gordon to wear it beneath his jacket.

"But what about you"? Gordon asked.

"I'm fine". John said. "I'm used to cold, Thunderbird 5 isn't really hot you know".

That was the biggest lie of that day. Thunderbird 5 had a temperature of twenty seven degrees.

"John, what's that on your back"? Scott suddenly asked. "You're bleeding".

John immediately sat with his back against the rock wall.

"I must have hit a rock when I was under water". He lied.

Scott closed his eyes and laid on his back.

"Hey, get up"! John said. "Don't fall asleep Scott"!

He hurried to his brothers side and smacked him against his cheek. Scott slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm so tired". He whispered.

"I know, we all are". John said. He hauled Scott so that he sat straight. "Just don't fall asleep, the others can be here every moment".

"How can you stay so calm"? Gordon asked. " We are trapped in a cave that probably no one knows of, the water is rising and dad doesn't know where we are"!

John managed to not get angry at Gordon, but it was hard. All of his life, John was the one who kept calm when everybody else panicked. He had to, because if he would panic, no one would be able to calm him down, at least none of his brothers. In fact, until now, only his mother managed to calm him down…

"Just keep positive". John said. "We'll get out of here, there is a chance dad could hear Scott calling for help".

"Stop being so calm"! Gordon shouted. "You're driving me crazy"!

"I always have to stay calm, otherwise this whole family would have died long ago"! John shouted. "You don't know what it's like to be stuck in space hearing how your family is in trouble and not be able to help". "The only thing I can do is stay calm for the rest of you".

He looked Gordon in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…"Gordon whispered.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't get mad at you". John apologized.

"What are we going to do now"? Scott asked. "Perhaps there are parts of the Thunderbird 1 in the lake…"He answered his own question.

"You stay here and don't you dare close your eyes". John said.

Scott nodded and watched his brothers dive into the dark water. He sighed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where can they be"? Virgill asked frustrated.

The Thunderbird 2 was circling around the point where they last saw Thunderbird 1 for about half an hour now.

"What if they're…"Alan started.

"They're not". Jeff answered.

"Dad, we are not going to find them this way". Alan said. "I can go down with Thunderbird 4".

"I'll go with him". Virgill said.

"Alright, but be careful". Jeff said.

Alan and Virgill ran to the Thunderbird 4 and took their places. Jeff opened the Thunderbird 2 and the two brothers fell into the water. It was very dark and they could barely see a thing until Alan turned on the lights.

"Hey, isn't that a part of Thunderbird 1"? Virgill asked while he pointed at some iron pieces that were passing by.

The two boys looked frightened at each other.

"Can you see anything"? Jeffs voice sounded through the microphone.

"We found some pieces of Thunderbird 1 dad". Virgill said.

They heard how their father cursed a bit.

"Keep looking" He said. "I'll go to the beach to see if they're there".

"FAB dad". Virgill said.

"Perhaps if we go lower…". Alan said.

Virgill nodded and slowly they went deeper.

"There's a bit of a current here…"Alan said while he looked on one of the many screens.

"Is that…a cave"? Alan asked.

He shined the lights on the dark cave.

"They can't be in there…"Virgill said.

"They could have been trapped in that current". Alan said. "Let's check it out".

The Thunderbird 4 could just fit through the entrance.

"There are a lot of sharp rocks here". Virgill said.

After two minutes, the two could see some light.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Gordon climbed back on the rock.

"Absolutely nothing". Gordon sighed.

He sat down next to Scott and buried his head in his hands. John looked at his brothers and felt how the panic was coming up to him.

No! He thought. I can't panic…I just can't…

John froze when he suddenly got another series of stings in his back.

"What's wrong"? Scott asked. He was about to stand up.

"No don't get up". John said. "Just stepped into a little sharp stone, that's all".

He sat against the wall again. The coldness felt pretty good against his wounds. John saw Scotts face turn into pain.

"How's the arm"? He asked.

"The stings are getting worse…"Scott panted.

John knew exactly what Scott meant. The pain he felt when he broke his arm in Thunderbird 5 were almost unbearable.

"I'll check for parts of Thunderbird 1 one more time". Gordon said.

John and Scott saw how he jumped into the water. John sighed and laid his head in his hands. He noticed he was sweating, though his arms were full of goose bumps.

Great! He thought. I'm getting the flue, again!

"Hey, I found the radio"! They heard Gordon shout.

Scott and John saw how the radio appeared, followed by Gordon. John helped Gordon on the rock, trying to keep his back to the wall.

"Does it work"? Scott asked.

"I don't know". Gordon said. "I don't know 1 as well as 3".

"You have to push the grey button and flip the second lever". Scott said.

Gordon followed Scotts instructions and now they could hear some cracking noises.

"This is Gordon Tracy for Thunderbird 2". Gordon said. "Does anyone hear me"?

"Thank god"! He could hear Jeff say.

"Dad"! Gordon said glad.

"Are the others with you"? Jeff asked.

"Yeah, John, Scott and me". Gordon said.

"Is everyone okay"? Jeff asked.

"Scott has a broken arm, but John and I are fine". Gordon said. "We're in an underwater cave".

"Alan and Virgill are looking for you in Thunderbird 4, I'll let them know where you are". Jeff said.

The radio contact stopped. Gordon smiled at his brothers.

"You were right John". He said. "We should stay positive".

John looked at Gordon and gave him a small nod. His back and head were on fire, but the rest of him was shivering.

Suddenly they could hear something in the water. Something yellow was coming up.

"Well that's quick"! Scott said with a laugh.

The Thunderbird 4 was approaching the rock and they could see Alan and Virgill wave at them from the inside. Gordon and Scott waved back at them.

"We thought we'd never find you"! Virgill said when he opened the door.

"What do you mean, didn't dad tell you where we are"? Scott asked.

Alan appeared next to Virgill.

"Dad just told me where you are, but I guess we were a bit quicker then him". He said.

"Come on let's get out of here". Gordon said.

He and Alan helped Scott to get into the yellow submarine. John slowly stood up and walked after Gordon.

"Alright, let's go". Alan said.

The Thunderbird 4 went back underwater. Unfortunately Alan hit a small rock.

"Be careful Alan, those rocks can get a hole through the iron". Virgill said.

Alan nodded and adjusted immediately. After a few minutes they were out of the cave. John, Scott and Gordon closed their eyes when they were on the surface. After all that time in a dark cave, they had to get used to the sunlight.

"There's the Thunderbird 2". Alan said when he pointed to the beach of the nearest island.

The Thunderbird 4 sailed to the beach and the five boys could see their father wave heavily at them.

Gordon and Virgill helped Scott to get on land, followed by Alan and John. Gordon fell on his knees and kissed the sand. Jeff ran to them and hugged all of his sons. John almost screamed when Jeff held his hands on his back.

"I am so glad that you're alright"! Jeff said. "Scott let me have a look at that arm".

The Tracy family sat down and Gordon and Scott told what had happened to them.

"Wow, that's something…"Alan said. "I guess I would have gone mad if I were one of you".

"Well I almost did". Gordon said. "But luckily for me, John stayed calm and got us through it".

They all looked at John and saw his face was white and he was still shivering, though the sweat was on his forehead.

"John are you alright"? Jeff asked.

John looked at his fathers concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine". He said. "I'll check if the Thunderbird 4 got any damage from that crash against a rock"….

He stood up and walked to the 4. Halfway the beach, the stings in his back got more worse then ever. John screamed and fell on his knees. He could hear how someone called his name and footsteps were getting closer. Someone put his hands on his shoulder and turned him around.

"John, can you hear me"? Gordon asked.

"Yes, I'm alright". John said. "Just tripped over a stupid rock"….

He tried to stand up but Gordon pushed him back.

"You're not alright". He said angry. "You've got the flue and something's wrong with your back".

Alan and Jeff ran to them.

"What's wrong"? Jeff asked.

"Something's wrong with his back but he won't tell me". Gordon said.

"Alan, Gordon, go and see if you can do anything for Scott". Jeff said.

Both boys nodded and walked back.

Jeff sat next to John and looked at the sea.

"What are you waiting for"? John asked.

"What do you mean"? Jeff asked at his turn.

"Where is that; You know you don't have to be strong speech; of you"? John asked.

Jeff sighed. "You have done a great job" He said. "Taking care of your brothers while you weren't feeling that well'.

He looked at his second son. He could see the tears in his eyes.

Don't you dare start crying! John thought. You already showed them how weak you are when you were in bed for weeks after that attack of The Hood.

He stood up and walked away. He didn't want anyone to see his tears. But what he forgot was that now his father could see his back.

Jeff's heart stood still when he saw the bleeding wounds on his sons back. John had told him weeks ago that they were gone. Why would he lie about that?

John felt how his back hurt more and more. The tears were rolling of his cheek now. He got light in his head and things were starting to get vague around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott watched how his brother walked away from his father. He sighed deeply. He knew that he was the only one John would listen to.

It had be the same when they had just lost their mother. John immediately took over the care of his brothers and everyone thought he was okay. It was a few weeks later that Scott found him crying in his room. After a long talk, John agreed that he could use some help.

"What do you think you're doing"? Virgill asked when Scott stood up.

"I'm going to check on John". Scott said.

Virgill wanted to object that, but he knew that wouldn't make any difference.

Scott found John on a rock, watching the sea. He sat next to the rock and did the same.

"You really shouldn't keep those emotions all inside you know". Scott said.

John looked at the dark hair of his older brother. "I know". He said softly.

Scott turned around and looked into Johns face. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. Scott smiled a bit.

"It's just…"John started. "I have been recovering for weeks; I don't want to bother you anymore".

"You're our brother". Scott said. "That's a great excuse for bothering us as much as possible".

Both brothers laughed. But Scott knew that this was only half of what was bothering John.

"Listen…"Scott said. "I know you think you have to be calm for all of us".

John stopped smiling and looked into Scotts dark eyes.

"But I can be calm for you". Scott said. "And so can dad".

"Maybe you're right". John whispered. He froze again and almost fainted this time. His back was killing him.

"Come on, let's get back to the others". Scott said.

John nodded and climbed down.

"How's your back"? Scott asked while they walked on the white sand.

"To be honest, it's killing me". John said.

"Let me have a look". Scott said.

For the first time John allowed someone to look at his wounds.

Scott gasped when he saw how serious the wounds were.

"Is it bad"? John asked.

"Uhm…I think we better let dad have a look at it". Scott said.

The two continued their way back to the Thunderbird 2.

"I'm sorry Scott". John suddenly said.

"For what"? Scott asked.

"You're the one who should have all attention". John said.

Scott laughed. "You know what we are going to do when we're home don't you"?

John smiled. "What do you have in mind"?

"We can let the others do everything we want and we get to be on the couch all day". Scott said.

"I'm not sure that's so great". John said. "I miss the Thunderbird 5 a lot".

They saw how the rest of their family had already loaded the Thunderbird 4 into Thunderbird 2 and that Virgill, Alan and Gordon were already seated. Jeff walked to them.

"How are you feeling"? He asked Scott.

"It still stings, but the new bandage helps a lot". Scott said. "I'll take my seat". He said looking at John.

Scott went into Thunderbird 2. John and his father looked at each other.

"Uhm…Scott thought it'd be a good idea if you took a look"…John said while he looked at the sand.

"Okay…let's see". Jeff said when he walked behind John.

The wounds were all open and bleeding and a huge part was infected.

"It is infected badly…no wonder you have the flue…"Jeff started. "I'm afraid we have to clean it right now or it will get worse".

Jeff went into Thunderbird 2 and came back with Virgill and Gordon. John knew what they were up to. The four of them walked to the sea.

"This will hurt a lot, you know that right"? Gordon asked.

John nodded and the three went into the sea. John took a deep breath and fell backwards with his back into the salty water. He started to scream and wanted to ran out of the water, but his brothers forced him to stay. John bit his lip and heard Gordon saying he was sorry repeatedly. After a few more seconds, the pain got so worse that he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

John opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling of the Thunderbird 2. It was shaking heavily. John sat up and looked around. He could see two of his brothers back heads in above the seats. He could tell that one of them was Alan because of the blonde hair, but the other one he wasn't sure about.

"I think we've made it through the storm dad". Virgill said.

"Nice work son". Jeff said.

John stood up and walked to his seat.

"Hey John, how are you feeling"? Alan asked.

"Better, but I think I still got the flue". John said.

"When we're home you can get into bed to get some sleep". Jeff said.

"I'm sorry for what we had to do on the beach"… Gordon apologized with a high voice.

"I'm glad you did". John said. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore".

"Tracy Island in sight dad". Virgill said.

"Good, get us on land Virgill". Jeff said.

A few minutes later, Thunderbird 2 was parked in the silo and the Tracy's went to their house. The sun was almost down.

"John, Scott, go to your room and get in your bed". Jeff said.

"I was planning that already". Scott said.

Both of them went in their room. John helped Scott with adjusting his sheet and went into his own bed.

"Scott"? John asked when he looked at the ceiling."Thanks for talking in to me on the b…"

Scotts loud snoring came through his sentence. John smiled and turned on his chest. His back hurt too much to lay on. A few seconds later, he also fell asleep.

They were roughly awakened by the sound of the alarm. The footsteps of the rest of their family went through the corridor. Virgill appeared in the door opening.

"There's an earthquake in Taiwan". He said. "Dad asked me to tell you two to stay in bed and get back to sleep".

"Be careful"! Scott shouted when Virgill ran to the office.

Suddenly everything was quiet again. Scott and John looked at each other, but didn't know what to say.

"What time is it"? John asked.

Scott looked at the clock next to his bed.

"Ten minutes past four". He said.

"I don't think I can get back to sleep". John said while he stretched himself.

He groaned when he noticed his back wasn't ready for stretching yet.

"Yeah, me neither". Scott said.

"You know, just before you went to sleep, I wanted to thank you". John said.

"You don't have to thank me, I should thank you"! Scott said. "Let's call it a square, alright"?

John nodded.

"How is the flue"? Scott asked.

"I feel great, guess dad was right, the flue really was caused by the infection on my back". John said.

"Feel good enough for a walk"? Scott asked.

He got out of bed, followed by John. He helped his older brother to get in his training suit. John took on his own and the two walked out of the house. There was a little breeze that blew their hair in their face.

"Nothing beats the smell of the sea in the night". Scott said.

"I can't argue that, the only thing I smell in Thunderbird 5 is the oil I have to change every two weeks". John said with a laugh.

"You really miss that place do you"? Scott asked.

"It's been my home for the last five years". John said. "Well, my second home that is".

They had reached a cliff that looked over at sea. The two brothers sat down and watched how the waves hugged the sand.

"You know, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, after having a bad dream". Scott said.

John didn't respond but looked at the side of Scotts face.

"I panic and start walking through our room and then I see her picture and think of the times she calmed us down". "You know, when we had bad dreams when we were kids".

Yeah, she gave us lemonade and told us that it was a magic potion to take away the scary thoughts". John said with a little smile.

Scott laughed a bit. The two of them watched the sea the entire night before walking back to the house, still talking about their mother. They made each other a promise that if they had anything on their mind, they would give each other a magic potion.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
